The Secret
by Moment For Life
Summary: On the evening of April 12th 1912, Jack saves Rose from jumping from the Titanic. Together, they share a secret.


**The Secret**

''Was that the way of it?''

Jack found his eyes locked with Rose's. They begged him silently and discreetly to not tell her fiancé, the Master at Arms and valet what had really happened. Not for his own sake, for at this very moment in time he had been handcuffed, but for her own. The amusement was evident on his face.

''Uh huh. That was pretty much it.''

He looked at Rose a moment longer. They had a secret together. He could see the relief on her face. Seconds later, he was released from the handcuffs. Did no one here in this crowd have the intelligence to not work out that the story didn't add up?

'' Well! The boy's a hero then. Good for you son, well done!'' Colonel Gracie grinned, still clutching his trusted brandy. ''So its all swell and back to our brandies, eh?''

Jack was uncuffed, his mind lingered on the events. He didn't take his eyes off Rose. Cal rubbed her arms before helping her return to her feet. ''Lets get you in its freezing.''

Cal clearly didn't give a second thought of Jack. He thrust his hands into his pockets. He was amused by Rose's lie, even more so by that fact her fiancé believed it.

''Perhaps a little something for the boy?'' Colonel Gracie suggested. The young boys bravery surely couldn't go unnoticed. Cal narrowed his eyes, as much as he didn't want to give this ruffian any recognition, it would bode better with Rose if he did.

''Mr Lovejoy,'' He turned to his personal valet. ''I think a twenty should do it.'' He turned to grab Rose once more to lead her out of the cold.

''Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?''

Cal raised his eyebrow. ''Rose is displeased. What else can I do?'' Then a thought popped into his head. An amusing one. He turned to Jack, speaking to him as though he was another gentleman.

''Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening, to regale our group with

your heroic tale?''

Jack stared straight at Rose. He sensed that she didn't want to leave. That she would rather stay up on the decks shivering than return back to her world. He wanted to know what that was.

''Sure, count me in.

Cal stared at the boy, so ill-mannered and unwashed. ''Good. Settled then.''

Cal turned to go, he placed a protective arm around Rose. He could see her internal struggle, his eyes didn't leave her until they turned a corner. He was left alone with Lovejoy, Cal's valet. He also turned to leave until Jack whistled for his attention, as though he was calling a dog.

''Can I bum a cigarette?''

Lovejoy smoothly drew a silver cigarette case from his jacket and snapped it open. Jack took a cigarette, then another, popping it behind his ear for later. Lovejoy lit Jack's cigarette. His ill manners should infuriate Lovejoy, but above all he was amused.

''You want to tie those.'' He pointed to Jack's untied laces, like he was telling a child.

Jack glanced down at his shoes as he took a long drag from the cigarette. It tasted different, cleaner.

''Interesting that the young lady slipped so mighty all of a sudden and you still had time to take of your jacket and shoes. Mmmm?''

Lovejoy's expression was bland, but the eyes were cold. He turned away to join his group. It was a warning to Jack, the words laced with something he couldn't quite figure out. Was it an advisement to not return to join them for dinner? Either way, he didn't care. He grabbed his jacket and ragged his arms into it. He didn't feel the cold. He put his foot on the bench where just twenty minutes prior he had been laid gazing at the stars. Quickly he tied his laces into double knots before moving the hair from his eyes. He felt in those twenty minutes, his life had changed. He moved towards the direction where they had exited, his strides smooth with determination.

What was it about her which was making him put his neck on the line? He walked towards the first class area, the part of the ship which he and his friend Fabrizio had explored just that morning. He thought of her, the pure brilliant green of her eyes, the electrifying moment their fingers had first met. The encounter was something extraordinary, it wasn't just pure chance. What first class girl runs to the end of the Titanic to thrown themselves into the freezing waters below? For what reason?

He could barely remember the route he had taken or if he had been seen by Lovejoy. He felt a connection to her. She was the only image in his head. He reached a sign which was lit up 'First Class Entrance.' He took a few seconds to finish his cigarette, he grabbed onto the rail and glanced out to the complete blackness. Would she really have jumped into the black water? He savoured the moment as he smoked the last of his cigarette before flicking it overboard. The decks were deserted. He removed the second cigarette from behind his ear and placed it inside his pocket.

He turned with quick determination to go inside but as he did, the doors swung open and Rose emerged. She gasped as he almost bound into her. Every fibre of his body had been so determined to find her that when he turned he had almost knocked her to her feet. She wore a white nightgown with lace on the chest. A brown thick overcoat covered her shoulders and her hair was in loose curls, billowing in the cold wind.

His presence was surprising but not unexpected. She had returned to the decks for a reason but she didn't know what it was other than a feeling in her heart which she had followed. It seemed he had done the same.

''Mr Dawson, your presence here is…why did you come here?''

She walked around the side of him to the rail. If she was seen she would be spoken of, she found her care had gone.

He joined her at the rail with a shrug. ''I don't know, I walked and wound up here.''

She was silent. She gazed out at the sea. Her body was still recuperating from the near death experience, her hands shook and not from the cold.

''Why were you going to jump?''

''Would you really have jumped into after me?''

They questioned at the same time. Jack leant against his right side on the rail in order to see her face clearly.

''I had to talk you out of the stupidity somehow.'' He answered honestly. ''So would you have jumped?''

''Would you?''

They fired the questions in quick succession. He sighed, he wouldn't get anywhere. She certainly was a fiery woman. He ran his fingers through his hair.

''So why did you lie to your husband?''

Rose placed her hand to her chest, she appeared offended. ''He isn't my husband.'' She corrected him immediately in a snappy tone. She signed, realising her mistake although she didn't apologise. She gripped the rail, the sounds of the waves below was the only noise they could hear.

''Cal doesn't know me. He thinks of me as some porcelain doll.''

''I don't know you either, but I wish to know why you lied to _him_.''

Her eyes met his, the honesty astounded her. She said nothing. A once empty feeling inside her began to fill slowly with something she couldn't describe.

She fell silent. She couldn't concentrate on anything else except the powerful gaze of his blue eyes on her, burning through her soul. It was as though he already knew her.

''I just don't want Cal to know.''

Jack raised his eyebrows. ''So we have a secret?''

''Yes,'' Her eyes met his. ''We have a secret.''

He felt glad, a slight smugness overcame him.

She turned to leave.

''Rose?''

''Yes?'' She turned as she reached the entrance. She was beautiful, like some angel. She took his breath away in that very moment.

''It was great to meet you.''

She smiled. The first time he had ever seen it. It was contagious as he smiled too. She returned to her world and he returned to his. Although neither of them slept well.


End file.
